Another BB and Rae oneshot
by AngelHeartFire
Summary: A sequel to BB and Rae oneshot. How Beast Boy feels about Raven's words.


Author's note. Hey. What's up? I know it's been a while. but enjoy. OCCness everywhere. I don't own Teen Titans.

Beast Boy still sat on the roof. Beast Boy felt something warm and wet go down his cheek. He raised his hand to his face. "Tears?" He thought.

He dropped his hand. He sighed. He leaned back on his hands and stared at the sky. "Raven doesn't like me, because of my jokes?" He wondered.

"That can't be right. If has to be something deeper." He reasoned with himself. His fists clenched. "What's the reason?" He glared at the clouds.

He stood up. He shifted into a crow and flew away. He needed to get away. He can't stand a chance of facing Raven. He kept flying.

He lost track of where he's going. He landed and shifted back to his human form. He blinked. He rubbed the back of his neck. He nervously laughed.

He was at a drest_. _"I must of flown to Nevada." He thought. He sat on the sandy floor. The sun was burning holes though his hair, clothes, and face.

He didn't know whether he should be upset of angry. _"I would go with anger."_ He heard the Beast say. Beast Boy glared. "I think you should up." He hissed out.

The Beast laughed. _"You know, she'll never love you. You are not Robin. We both know she has a thing for him. She only trusts him."_ The Beast said.

Beast Boy froze. "That's true. When it was Raven's birthday, Robin was the one to bring her back. Not anyone else." He thought.

He fell back. He covered his eyes with his arm. His mood was darkening. He was slipping deeper into depression.

Suddenly his commutator beeped. He grabbed it and opened it. It was Robin. "Beast Boy. Where are you?" He asked. "Nevada." Beast Boy said.

"Hurry back. Dr. Light is robbing again." He said. "Just have Raven go up to him." Beast Boy spat Raven's name out like it was poison.

Robin 'glared.' You only see his masked eyes narrow a little. "Get back here now. The Jump City's bank." He said and hung up. Beast Boy sighed. He shifted into a crow again and flew home.

He landed in front of the bank. Everyone was there. Raven didn't even glanced at Beast Boy. He felt his blood boil. Robin started talking about a plan, but Beast Boy couldn't hear one word of it.

"Alright. Titans go!" Robin yelled. All the titans ran in the building, but all stopped. There wasn't anybody. It was silent. To silent.

No sign of struggle, no broken glass, and no laughing villain. The titans looked at each other expect Beast Boy. He straining his ears.

He knew he heard something. He shifted into a dog and listened. Suddenly, he heard it. The faintness sound of footsteps. He ran towards it.

No one must to notice that Beast Boy shifted and left. Cyborg was on his arm computer. "Did we get the location wrong?" Starfire asked. Cyborg shook his head.

"No. The singal came from here." He said. "Maybe it isn't Dr. Light?" Raven asked. Suddenly they heard a thud and a whimper. They looked around. Beast Boy wasn't anywhere. "Where is friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

They heard a whimper again. Robin's eyes narrowed. "Titans go!" He yelled again. They all ran upstairs. There was Beast Boy in dog form.

He had his front right paw in the air. Beast Boy could hardly breathe. He followed the footsteps and found Dr. Light. Beast Boy tried dogging his blasts.

But the last hit him. He landed badly on his right front paw. He slowly got up and lifted his paw. He heard and smelled the others come up.

He heard hissing. He turned his head. Suddenly, he was airborne. "Dr. Light must've blasted me, while I was distracted." He thought and landed hard again.

This time it was his head. He saw a dark blue blur run past him, before he fell unconscious.

Beast Boy woke up to the sounds of beeping and people talking. He slowly opened his eyes. "Friend Beast Boy. You have awaken." Starfire said.

Beast Boy slowly sat up. He tried to move his right arm, but a shock of pain stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Cyborg said. Beast Boy looked down at his arm.

It was in a white cast. Starfire grabbed his arm and wrote. Beast Boy whimpered in pain. Starfire quickly let go. "Sorry, friend Beast Boy." She said.

He just smiled. "It's okay." He said and looked at his arm. "Please do get better, Love Starfire" was written in pink. Beast Boy smiled brighter at this.

Cyborg was next. He wrote, "String bean, I won't go easy on you, because you broke your arm." in blue. Even Robin signed.

"You tell someone next time before you ran off." It was in red. Beast Boy sighed. He got out of the medic bed and out to his rocks. He sat down and watched the waves.

Starfire kept fussing over him. Cyborg was taunting him about playing the new Monkey 9 game. Robin was giving him lectures.

He didn't see Raven at all. "I guess she doesn't care. But if was Robin." He thought. He smelled someone behind him. He couldn't get the scent, because of the wind and the sea salt.

He turned his head. It was Raven. He went rigid and quickly turned his head away. "Beast Boy. We need to talk." She said. "Why?" He hissed.

Raven sat down. "We need to talk about what happened on the roof." She said. "Why? I get it. You don't like me. You even gave me a reason." He said. "A lousy reason." He muttered. Raven looked away.

"You're not the only one hurting." She said. "Really? I thought you were an emotionless robot." He said. Raven stilled. She whipped her head towards him.

"I did want to know my feelings and I know I feel." She hissed. "Sure you do." He said. Raven glared at him. He just looked at her. Though inside he was hurting.

Raven stilled again. She felt his emotion, even if it was a tiny thread. Sadness filled her. "I really hurt you." She thought. "Beast Boy." She said.

He looked at her. She grabbed his shoulders, pulled in close, and kissed him. Beast Boy jumped in surprise. Raven ended the kiss and looked away.

"I love you. I was afraid. I was afraid that we end up like my parents. I was afraid I won't be able to control my emotions with you. But I can't hold back anymore. I have been hurting you and me. I'm...sorry." She whispered the sorry part.

Beast Boy was grinning. "She said I love you." He felt like doing his happy dance. "What was the last part?" He asked. She glared at him, but noticed his smile.

He hugged her. "I love you too." He said. He held her close. Suddenly he smelled a marker. He looked down when Raven finished.

It said, "R + B", in a heart. He smiled.

Oh my gosh. I tried to do a sequel to the Beast Boy and Raven. Oneshot. Oh well. Sorry I haven't updated. Huge writer's block. I still have it. R and R. If you have any suggestions, don't hesitant to say. Till next time.


End file.
